I Can't See You
by Lyn Archer
Summary: After a Preventers mission, Duo and Quatre are in the hopsital. There's something that Trowa, Wufei and Heero are hiding from Duo, knowing only Quatre can tell him. Slight hints of 3x4.


**I Can't See You  
Lyn Archer  
Inspired by SapphireGamGee's artwork  
Gundam Wing Ficlet  
Angst**

* * *

That… That had been one hell of a mission, decided Duo Maxwell. He sat in his hospital bed, nicely provided by the Preventers, and of course Winner Enterprises. Hell, the mission had been to L4. Not that the former pilot of Deathscythe had any problems with coming to L4, he enjoyed visiting this colony. 

But…

This had been a rescue mission.

Damn terrorists... They rued the day they kidnapped one of Duo Maxwell's closest friends.

Luckily, Quatre had come out of the kidnapping with only minor injuries. They would have been worse, but Duo had thrown himself over Quatre's smaller body when something exploded, taking a majority of the hit by the shrapnel. Thus the reason for the damn hospital bed.

"Hee-chan! Hey! Hee-chan!"

"Yes?" Heero asked stopping in the doorway of the room.

Something about Heero seemed off, Duo thought, but he quickly shook it off. "Where's Quatre? I want to see him."

There! For a moment, the Perfect Soldier faltered.

"Heero?"

"He's still being examined by doctors." Came the short reply.

Duo frowned when Heero walked away. What was going on? Why did he seem so nervous about telling him what was up with Quatre? This was a mystery for Detective Maxwell! Well… Once said detective got away from the scary nurse who kept trying to feed him icky medicine. The medicine slowed his reflexes and who-boy did he ever not like that.

Once a soldier, always a soldier.

Damn instincts. Damn Heero.

Duo crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. The next former pilot to come by… They'd surely tell him!

Wufei had ignored him and he hadn't seen Trowa yet. That meant Quatre was either seriously injured, which he prayed wasn't the case, or Trowa had heard from Heero and Wufei to avoid him.

Fidget…. Fidget…

Duo wished he could hide under the bed, because the evil nurse from hell had returned.

"You need to take the medication." The nurse stated firmly.

"I don't like what it does, I won't take it." Duo took a page out of Heero's book and used Deathglare #201, (Get the hell away from me or else,) on the nurse.

"Don't try that with me Mr. Maxwell, I've treated other Preventers before." The nurse snapped as she shoved the medicine into Duo's hands.

"Let me see Quatre and I'll take the medicine." The long haired pilot said stubbornly.

The nurse sighed and shook her head. "Mr. Maxwell, I've told you before, you're not allowed to see Mr. Winner."

"Why not!? He's my best friend! Why can't I see him?" Duo demanded hotly.

Not answering her patient, the nurse turned and walked out of the room, but not before ordering Duo. "Take your medicine."

---

Heero leaned against the wall outside Duo's room. There was a frown firmly in place and Deathglare #1, (Stay the fuck away from me,) written across his face.

"Have you told Maxwell yet Yuy?" Wufei asked coming to stand next to the irate Japanese pilot.

"No." was the short reply.

"And why not?" Wufei raised an eyebrow at Heero.

"He is Duo's best friend. It's going to devastate him." Heero pointed out logically.

Wufei nodded and leaned next to Heero. "Someone will have to tell Maxwell eventually."

"Quatre is the only one that could tell Duo something like that."

"I know…" Wufei sighed.

---

Duo was _pissed_. No one would let him see Quatre and it had been three days! Sitting in his bed, he plotted ways to go and see the former Sandrock pilot.

"It's been three days, why can't I go see Quatre!?" Duo demanded from the nurse hotly.

"Don't take it up with me Mr. Maxwell, take it up with the other Preventers." The nurse shot back as she changed Duo's IV bag.

The American pouted and glared at the nurse.

The nurse ignored Duo's glare, having dealt with them for the past couple of days. "Take it up with the others."

"I hate you."

"Words of endearment Mr. Maxwell, words of endearment." The nurse then left the room, leaving behind one very irate former pilot.

---

"Trowa… Have you told Duo yet?" Quatre asked turning his attention to the taller teen.

That got the brunette to freeze. He swallowed the lump in his throat and set down the plate of food. "Quatre…"

"Why haven't you told him yet Trowa? He needs to know!" Quatre said staring at Trowa with wide eyes.

"Quatre, you know that you're the only one that could tell Duo something like this." Trowa placed his hand over Quatre's.

The blonde sighed and turned his head downward. "Trowa, I don't know how to tell him."

Squeezing Quatre's hand, Trowa gave a comforting smile. "Quatre, don't blame yourself for what happened."

"Thank you for being there for me Trowa. I'm not sure I would have been able to get through this without you."

"I love you Quatre, I will always be by your side."

"Trowa… You're going to spend the rest of your life taking care of me. I don't want to be a burden…" Quatre said turning his sightless eyes towards Trowa.

Trowa stroked Quatre's face lovingly. "Nothing I'd rather do than take care of you."

"Oh Trowa…" The blonde said tears in his eyes.

The lanky teen smiled at Quatre, stroking his face gently. "I will take care of you until the day I die and make sure you're taken care of after…."

---

"Hee-chan!" Duo whined looking at the Japanese teen.

"What?"

"I wanna see Q!"

"No."

"Why not?"

Heero growled and slammed his gun down on the table in front of Duo. "Shut. UP!"

Duo pouted and sniffled. He wanted to see Quatre.

"Heero, can you please step outside?" a melodic voice asked from the doorway.

"Q-BEAN!" Duo exclaimed happily.

Heero put up his gun and nodded. He left the room, nodding to Trowa as he walked out.

Quatre walked over to Duo's bed, with the help of Trowa. He smiled at his taller boyfriend. "I'll be fine."

Trowa nodded and left the room.

"How are you doing Q?" Duo inquired, studying his friend with a critical eye.

Quatre swallowed and then moved carefully over to Duo. He reached his hands out and gently touched Duo's face.

"Quatre?" Duo asked.

The blonde's hands ran over Duo's face, almost if he was examining the features.

Once the realization began to sink in and tears started to fall down Duo's face. "Quatre?"

"I can't see you Duo, I can't see you."

Duo just stared into Quatre's sightless eyes, tears falling. "Oh Quatre…"

* * *

This was written for SapphireGamGee on Deviant art. She drew a picture of a blind Quatre touching Duo's face and it tugged at my heart. I had to write something for it. I hope everyone likes it! 

Gundam Wing belonds to the people that own it. And the idea comes from SapphireGamGee!


End file.
